percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Twilight Despair 5
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Ars-Ah! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 22:37, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Answer Hey! On my user page you asked for assistance. What can I help you with? Samirah ara (talk • ) 16:31, March 21, 2019 (UTC)Samirah ara Hm. I like all three. If I had to choose it might be option 1 or 2. I like number 3, but it might be a bit like when the gods had to fight Typhon. With the torture, it’s kinda like he wants them to feel pain. They have fought monsters before, but i don’t think they have been tied up and tortured before. So I think I like that one the best. I also like the first one. It makes sense, since he doesn’t want the gods to hurt anymore people. Still though, Percy went through a lot of pain, so it makes sense that Aza would want the gods to feel what they made Percy go through. I suggest maybe do 2 and then 1. In that case Aza wants to punish them, but in the end, he wants to get rid of them forever. Remember though, this is just a suggestion. You do whatever you want! Contact me if you want any more help, or if you just want to talk! Samirah ara (talk • ) 18:07, March 21, 2019 (UTC)Samirah ara I’m not sure. If you have him be defeated, I think maybe you should just have him be stuck in his own world. Since Percy and Aza have a special relationship, I think Percy would stand up for Aza, and not have him be punished by torture, eternal pain etc. Eternal banishment could be the punishment though. Of you could have that be the way they defeat him. If you don’t want him to be defeated, maybe Aza sets up his kingdom and rules it. You could introduce some new gods, if Aza invites any to live with him. Since Aza (seems?) to be doing this all for Percy, maybe he would want to make Percy king. There are many options. Have fun and let your imagination run! Samirah ara (talk • ) 02:49, March 22, 2019 (UTC)Samirah ara Hi! How are you? I haven’t talked in a while, I’ve been really busy. I have ballet four times a week, and since it’s the end of the school year I’m doing a lot of school. I really like what you’ve written. It’s going really well. I think that idea is good; having Aza become happy and then more human like. Your idea’s are awesome, and I can’t wait to see them play out! ❤️❤️ Samirah ara (talk • ) 23:53, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Samirah aa Hi! We haven’t talked in a while, so....Hi! How are you? I’m pretty busy, but schools over for me now. I’m now working on a Roleplay character for Percy Jackson Roleplay wiki. It’s like writing a mini story. I think I elaborate to much, lol. �� Are you still writing? I haven’t seen your book updated in a while. I hope you’re doing well! [[User: Samirah ara|''Samirah ara]][[User talk:Samirah ara|(Talk)'']] 04:39, June 16, 2019 (UTC)Samirah ara